


Closet

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Sam and Steve get caught making out at Tony's party





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50226038) prompt

“I missed you”, Steve whispered between kisses. “I missed you so much.”

Sam wanted to tell him that he felt the same but Steve chose that moment to bite his neck and all of Sam’s words ended up in a strangled moan. One of Steve’s hands was tilting his neck back to give him better access while the other was busy groping Sam’s ass. Not that Sam was any better. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt giddy that he was making out with Captain America in Tony Stark’s cloak room.

“A closet, really Cap?” Tony’s voice was drier than the Sahara. “Classy.”

Steve’s lips barely left Sam’s neck to growl “Fuck off, Stark.”

“There’s a perfectly fine bedroom two floors down.”

“Now!”

“Don’t say I never did anything for you”, Tony said before he closed the door because he had to have the last word.

“He’s going to tell everyone, isn’t he?” Sam asked.

“It’s Stark, he probably has photos and a HD live video feed”, Steve’s mouth followed his jawline, nipping at the skin here and there.

“We should ask for a copy”, Sam murmured.

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Something to remember you by.”

Steve dropped to his knees. “If that’s all you need....” He pressed his face against Sam’s cock, straining painfully hard against the confines of his jeans. Steve opened them quickly and pulled them down before taking Sam in his hand. “Damn, you’re beautiful”, Steve said as he slowly started jerking him off. He gripped Sam’s hip with his free hand before closing his mouth around the head.

Sam couldn’t look away. Steve on his knees, long lashes resting against his flushed cheeks as he sucked Sam’s cock as if there was nothing else he’s rather do, was a sight that he’d never get used to.

Steve took him deeper, tongue rasping against the underside of Sam’s cock. “Keep that up”, Sam murmured as an encouragement. He carded his hand through Steve’s hair, knowing that Steve liked that.

Steve bopped his head up and down, making downright obscene noises. Sam let his head fall backwards and closed his eyes. Steve was good at this. He was really good at this. And he was strong enough to hold Sam’s hips still and keep him on the edge for what felt like ages.

Suddenly Steve took him as deep as he could and Sam came down his throat with a strangled cry.

“Good enough to remember?” Steve asked. He sounded wrecked, looked wrecked with his swollen red lips. Sam pulled him up and kissed him despite that he could taste himself on Steve’s tongue.

“Want me to – “He asked and pressed his thigh against Steve’s hard cock.

“Nah”, Steve said, his lips caressing Sam’s neck again. “There is a bed just two floors down you know?”

“I get a closet and you get the bed? I feel so loved.” Sam’s tone started out dry but became a little breathy when Steve sucked at the delicate skin just underneath his jaw.

Steve hummed. “Love you.”

Sam pushed him away a little. “Love you too”, he said. “Now let’s get to that bed of yours before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
